hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy koopa
Iggy Koopa, (イギー) or simply just Iggy, is one of the seven Koopaling children. His shell and hair color vary in some games. He wears glasses and has hair similar to Larry's and Lemmy's. In some games he is seen breathing flames. Many people have stated he is the middle aged child of the Koopalings, though this is highly unknown. The artwork for Super Mario Bros. 3 portrayed Iggy with blue ringed eyes, but some later depictions (including the artwork of Super Mario World) show him with eyes that are swirls instead, possibly to indicate his eccentric personality (this is a common anime/manga convention for eccentrics). Incidentally, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga used the original eye design. Iggy is responsible for inventing the robots that the Koopalings use in Yoshi’s Safari. His skills as an inventor are also on display in the Nintendo Adventure Books based on the games.12 Additionally, in the PC edition of Mario is Missing, Iggy was shown to speak completely in rhyme. Back at Super Mario World, Iggy used to have an white hair and blue shell. Also, in Mario Is Missing, he also used to have an rainbow hair like Lemmy's, but now it changed into green hair. Along with Ludwig, Iggy is the smartest of his siblings, capable of conducting experiments and building mechanics better than anyone else. Iggy mainly relies on his superior intelligence to fight many challenges, but he also uses his speed as well, being the fastest Koopaling. Physically Appearance In general Iggy has always been shown with a tall type of hairstyle, four teeth (two big ones and two small ones, similar to Larry), and a yellowish body color. His stomach is a lighter color than his body, and has stripes on it. He also has a pair of glasses (probably to enhance his mad-scientist personality), and a green shell with spikes on it. 1988 - 2009 During these years, Iggy was much shorter. He had a rainbow mohawk (similar to Lemmy's, except a little less mohawk-like). Due to this appearance, he was often difficlt to tell apart from Lemmy. Despite being younger than him, due to his smaller size during this time period, he was often mistaken for being a twin to Lemmy. This idea was used for the Super Mario cartoons. During this time period, the only thing that differentiated him from Lemmy was his glasses and the fact that he has teeth. 2009 - Present Iggy now has much less resemblance to Lemmy. His body color is now more yellow than light brown, and he is much skinnier, as well as taller, than before. He now has a plant-like hairdo, instead of the rainbow mohawk. He also now has purple rings around the spikes on his shell. Personality Iggy is shown the be demented (as said in the game Super Mario World), as well as crazy, and maybe even mentally deranged. He is intelligent, and this factor, when put together with his crazy personality, makes him have the appearance of a mad scientist. Iggy, like Ludwig, creates inventions, although Iggy's rarely fail while Ludwig's often fail. Iggy must also be a good pet owner, as he has his own Chain Chomp that obeys his orders, although this may just be so because Bowser made the Chain Chomp do so. Abilities Iggy's main abilities include shooting from his magic scepter and spinning in his shell, although the latter is more of an instinct rather than an ability. His magic scepter also sometimes shoots fiery blasts that summon Magmaarghs when they make contact with lava. Iggy can also run upside down, as seen in NSMBU. He is also the fastest among the Koopalings, running fastest as well as spinning inside his shell fastest. Iggy has a Koopa Clown Car that he rides on sometimes. Lastly, Iggy owns a Chain Chomp, which he rides in some battles to try and kill the player. Iggy_Koopa_SMGC.png Iggy christmas.png iggy_koopa_being_pulled_by_a_chain_chomp_by_transparentjiggly64_dcwego6-pre.png 526px-Iggy_colouring_book.png iggy_koopa_with_a_chain_chomp_by_transparentjiggly64_dcwegho-pre.png Iggy comic.png|Iggy reading the comic book Iggy here.png Madam Ludwig x Iggy.png|Ludwiga and Iggy by @LZESMELT 795px-IggyKoopa2_SMB3.png|Iggy classics Iggy_SSBU.png Iggy crazzee.png Iggy_And_Chompy_.png|Iggy and Chomp MKT_Artwork_Iggy.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Villans Category:Smart characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Green characters